User blog:MrPacheco101/MKvKOF Round 1: Scorpion vs. Kyo Kusanagi
Scorpion (Mortal Kombat): the undead ninja bent on avenging his fallen clan vs. Kyo Kusanagi (KOF '94): Cocky leader of the Japan Team wHO IS DEADLIEST!? Move List Move list showcase sCorpion scorpion2.jpg|Fire Breath Scorpion's_Spear_MK_(2011).jpg|Bloody Spear teleport.jpg|Hellfire Punch scorp_fat.gif|Annhilation Kyo Kusanagi(click to see animation) kyo98-projectile.gif|Shiki:Yami Bari kyo98special.gif|Shiki:Oniyaki kyo98-3hit3.gif|Shiki:Aragami combination kyo98-max.gif|Shiki:Orochinagi The Battle Graveyard Deep within the Graveyard a duel between Scorpion and Noob Saibot has commenced; scorpion overwhelms Noob with a kick to the shins, a punch in the stomach, followed by an elbow strike in the chest, and an uppercut in the chin knocking the wraith ninja on the ground. Scorpion then walks up to his fallen foe and grabs him by the throat. “I don’t know how you’ve escaped your demise, but this time I won’t make the same mistake twice!” Scorpion said. The spectre ninja is about to lay the final blow when suddenly a flash of light appeared before scorpion and caused him to disappear. Japan Meanwhile in an abandoned construction site Japan Team leader Kyo Kusanagi is doing his daily training in preparation of the next King of Fighters tournament. “I only go two weeks left, I have to give it my all.” Kyo said to himself, then a flash of light struck the ground before him. “What the?” the young fighter said in awe, suddenly the spectre ninja Scorpion appears before the young man. Scorpion looked at the new location in confusion “No, not now! I almost had him! He was in my hand and now he’s gone!” Scorpion said while tightening his fist in anger, he then turns around only to face Kyo. “You! You did this!” Scorpion said, pointing his finger at the young fighter. “Who me?” Kyo said pointing at himself. “I didn’t do anything if that’s what you’re thinking?” Kyo said, trying to reason with the spectre ninja. “Silence! I heard enough, prepare yourself sorcerer for Mortal Kombat.” Scorpion said, getting into his battle stance. Realizing that the ninja wants to rip him, Kyo still wants to reason with him “Listen we don’t have t-“ Kyo stop at mid sentence when he felt something hit his shoulder, he looked to see Scorpion’s bloody spear lodged in his shoulder blade; “Get over here!” The spectre ninja said, then forcefully tugs his spear. Kyo suddenly lunges towards Scorpion; the spectre ninja then slams his fist into the young fighters face, followed by a kick to the side, Scorpion then grabs Kyo by the collar and throws him against a mound of dirt. Kyo then falls onto the ground “Ugh, now that was cheap move.” Kyo said while getting up. “Come and fight me, your punishment isn’t over yet.” Scorpion said as he walking towards his opponent, Kyo then looks at the ninja with anger in his eyes. “Okay if that’s what you want then I won’t hold back, so bring it!” Kyo said with excitement. The young fighter then charges at the spectre ninja and lands a punch in Scorpion’s face, but the demon ninja disappears before the fighter’s very eyes. Confused, Kyo looks around to find his opponent “Over here!” a voice said behind him. Kyo turns around only to get elbowed in the face by Scorpion, the spectre ninja then knees the fighter in the stomach causing the fighter to spurt blood, and then disappears before the Kyo’s eyes again. “ Dammit where did you go!” Kyo said in anger as he searches for the ninja. “I’m right before you fool!” a voice said, suddenly Scorpion appears in front of the Kusanagi heir. Before Kyo could do anything Scorpion lands an uppercut in his chin sending him flying up in the air, Scorpion then teleports above the flying fighter and is about land an overhead slam; Kyo looks above to see Scorpion about to land a blow “Not this time, Shiki:Oniyaki!” Kyo slams his fist into Scorpion’s chin, then a swirl of flames appears to heighten the damage, Kyo then rolls around and does an axel kick that hurls Scorpion into the ground. “Don’t tell me that you gave up?” Kyo said as he lands on the ground. “ Don’t underestimate me! This fight is far from over.” Scorpion said getting up. “Now get over here!” Scorpion then unleashes his bloody spear at Kyo, but Kyo grabs the spear before it latched onto his body. “That trick won’t work again.” Kyo said, he then sets the spear aflame. Realizing what happen Scorpion removes the spear away from his body “Damn you!” Scorpion hissed. “Come on let our fist do the talking!” Kyo said as he set his body aflame. Scorpion charges at Kyo and trys to punch him in the face, but Kyo blocks it and lands an open headed strike in the chest; Scorpion strikes back with a punch in the stomach, followed by a roundhouse kick to the face which causes the young fighter to stagger back. Kyo then punches Scorpion in the face, in which Scorpion counters with a kick in the chest, Kyo then does an overhand strike in face again which causes his mask to be caught on fire. Scorpion quickly takes off his mask to reveal his skull face. “What the hell.” Kyo said in disgust. “ You have seen my true identity, now you must die!” Scorpion said, then he blows out flames from his mouth, Kyo dodges the attack in an instance. ”Fire with fire eh? Okay then Shiki: Yami Bari!” Kyo then fires a projectile at the spectre ninja in which Scorpion counters with a fire blast, causing a huge explosion to occur that sends both fighters to be knocked down. Scorpion gets up after the explosion, he then looks around and finds that his opponent is nowhere in sight. “Pathetic weakling.” Scorpion said then walks away from the scene. “Who said the fight is over skull-face?” a voice said from behind. Scorpion turns around and sees Kyo walking out from the flames. “This fight is far from over Shiki:Aragami!” Kyo then punches scorpion in the stomach, followed by one in the chest, then an elbow in the face, and finally an uppercut on the chin that sets off an explosion within his fist to heighten the damage. Kyo then charges something in his hand “Final blow Shiki:Orochinagi!” Kyo then lets off a burst of flames within his hand. “Gruagh!” Scorpion screamed as his body is covered in flames, the mighty ninja then falls on the ground. “Man, that was some training.” Kyo said as he wipes the blood from his forehead. “You don’t mean to think that I lost did you?” Scorpion said as the burning ninja begins rise from the ground. “No way! How can you survive an attack like that !?” Kyo said in shock. “ Gah ha ha ha! Please the flames from the Netherrealm would give me pause than these flaky ashes.” Scorpion said pridefully. “Now face my wrath sorcerer, rise my fallen brothers!” Scorpion then raises his hands up in the air; suddenly members of the fallen Shirai-Ryu clan began to rise from the grave and grab Kyo Kusanagi. “ What the hell is going on? I can’t move!” Kyo said trying to set himself free. Scorpion then walks up to his captured enemy “ Now sorcerer, as a hindrance to the vengeance of my clan, your punishment is death!” Scorpion said, then turns around “FINISH HIM!” Scorpion yells after he puts his thumb down. “ Noooooo!” were Kyo’s last words, as he is ripped apart by the undead ninja clan. Scorpion then clenches his fist… “Soon you’ll be mine Sub-Zero, no… not Sub-Zero Noob Saibot.” Winner:Scorpion Category:Blog posts